DE REGRESO A LA ESCUELA
by beli-doof14
Summary: Descripción: los chicos regresan a la escuela, los penosos cambios y los extraños sentimientos se hacen presentes, incluyendo también una historia de una misión en cubierta de Perry en la escuela de Vanessa. Ferb X Gretchen, Vanessa X Johnny, Phineas X
1. empezando

Hola este es mi 1° fic de PnF espero les guste

**_PHINEAS Y FERB: DE REGRESO A LA ESCUELA _**

Descripción: los chicos regresan a la escuela, los penosos cambios y los extraños sentimientos se hacen presentes, incluyendo también una historia de una misión en cubierta de Perry en la escuela de Vanessa. Ferb X Gretchen, Vanessa X Johnny, Phineas X Isabella, Perry X OC

**CAPITULO 1: empezando **

(POV Ferb)

"Ya todo me parece extraño. Es que como pudo pasarme, ya no se qué hacer, siento que me falta algo. He desayunado bien, a mi miente regresa ella… pero ya no me hace cosquillas, hace 2 semanas que ya no sueño con ella, y hace 3 días la volvía a ver pasar, ella habla y simplemente la veo como una más, ya no veo magia en su forma de caminar, ni en sus ojos azules, ni en su lacio cabello castaño. Todo eso desapareció, la música que se escucha cada que la miro, en fin todo y aun no sé por qué…"

**Phineas**: Ferb, hermano estas bien

Ferb sale de su trance, se voltea hacia Phineas y asiente con la cabeza.

En ese momento al autobús suben un par de chicas que se notan son muy buenas amigas y se sientan detrás de Phineas y Ferb. En eso Ferb se voltea nuevamente a la ventana y Phineas saluda a las chicas

**Phineas:** hola chicas

**Isabella**: hola Phineas, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Los 3 ríen, Gretchen es la 1° en dejar de reír, Phineas se sienta, Gretchen frunce el seño y le da un codazo para llamar su atención

**Gretchen:** ¿por qué no le dijiste?

**Isabella:** es complicado, aparte es obvio que él me sigue viendo como su amiga, siempre lo va a ser así, a parte tú también lo esconderías si sintieras algo por un chico

**Gretchen: **probablemente, pero eso no serviría de nada, si lo ocultara probablemente lo perdería

**Isabella: **tienes razón, debo decírselo… pero en el momento adecuado

Gretchen suspira con un toque de decepción, ella siente detrás la respiración de alguien, y encuentra a un chico pelirrojo y con nariz peculiar tras ella, y no es Phineas

**Irving: **(nervioso) hola Gretchen,…, me pareció muy inspirador lo que dijiste

**Gretchen: **¿espiaste nuestra conversación?

**Irving: **siempre lo hago

**Gretchen: **¡¿QUE?

**Irving: **digo…ah…nada

Mientras tanto, Perry el ornitorrinco se encontraba en su casa, viendo su novela favorita

(Dialogo de la novela)

**Mujer: **_no, no me casare contigo, mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más _

**Hombre: **_el jamás te amara como yo _

**Mujer: **_no, yo solo me iba a casar contigo por tu fortuna_

En eso monograma aparece en pantalla

**Monograma: **agente p, tenemos una misión urgente para usted

Perry mira con una cara de "_porque, yo quería saber quién era el acecino de Carla"_

**Monograma: **el acecino era el maestro de ingles de su prima, Carl me conto, ahora ven a mi oficina para hablar de tu trabajo

Perry se pone su sombrerito de agente, corre hacia su carro volador en forma de ornitorrinco y se dirige con monograma, y claro. Se oye el _dubi, dubi, dubi, du wa, Perry. _

Mientras los chicos recién llegaban a la escuela, entraban y veían el clásico lugar, pasillos blancos, paredes de color crema con franjas azules debajo, las puertas de madera con números negros y los nombres de cada materia, y por supuesto los casilleros, desde que entraron a esa primaria tuvieron casilleros juntos, pero este año no, ambos estaban muy lejos del otro, aunque no estarían con completos extraños cerca del casillero de Phineas estaban Isabella, Baljit, y Django. Con Ferb estaban Gretchen, Buford e Irving.

Los chicos no se podían quedar sin hacer algo grande y tuvieron la idea de hacer un club subterráneo e interconectar sus casilleros, lo harían claro en los recreos y eso lo aíran siempre. Nadie puede detener a Phineas y a Ferb

La primera clase estaba por comenzar y los chicos estaban listos para empezar, la maestra aun no llegaba y uno no puede esperar que los chicos estén tranquilos, Gretchen siempre ha sido estudiante de honor junto a Phineas, Ferb, Isabella y Baljit, pero su vida no giraba solo entorno a ser buena alumna y buena amiga si no también a ser buena hermana. Ella en ese momento estaba hablando por teléfono con su hermano, Carl respecto a su otro hermano Johnny

**Gretchen: **no, no le hagas caso a Johnny, nadie te va a comer vivo, eres muy agradable

Carl: pero el dijo que yo era un nerd, muy soso y otro montón de cosas que res muy joven para oír

**Gretchen: **no importa, tu eres un gran chico, lindo e inteligente, el también así que no te dejes intimidar

Carl: pero el dijo…

**Gretchen: **no interesa, y despreocúpate, abra serias consecuencias para él cuando llegue a casa, ahora te dejo tengo cosas importantes

Gretchen cuelga el teléfono, lo pone en vibrador, se sienta derecha perfecta y paciente lo que hace suspirar a Irving, mientras espera a que la maestra llegue, lo que no tarda mucho, la maestra llega y las clases empiezan…


	2. hay cosas que cambian y cosas que no

**CAPITULO 2: hay cosas que cambian y cosas que no **

Cuando Perry entra a las oficinas de la O.W.C.A. encuentra a monograma sentado frente a el

Perry hace su ruidito de siempre para llamar la atención de monograma

**Monograma: **oh qué bueno que has llegado, esto es un desastre lo sé (señala el desastre con el café que él hizo) es muy difícil trabajar sin Carl haciendo el desayuno. Bien la misión es muy importante, antes de que los muchachos adolecentes su jornada de clases habitual, Doofenshmirtz y su hija tuvieron la siguiente conversación la cual hemos grabado

(Dialogo de grabación)

**Doofenshmirtz: **_oh mi querida Vanessa, esta noche tuve un sueño maravilloso_

**Vanessa: **_si y que mas _

**Doofenshmirtz: **_soñé con esa vez que tú le arrebataste a una niñita esa muñeca que te regale, y la dejaste llorando _

**Vanessa: **_ah eso_

**Doofenshmirtz: **_a alguien la sensibilidad malvada le empieza a brotar_

**Vanessa: **_yo no soy malvada, solo hice eso porque realmente aprecio lo que hesite como padre, aunque fueses malvado_

**Doofenshmirtz: **_es que así empieza, por cosas pequeñas, luego crese de a poco, a mi no me paso hasta los 19 años, pero aun así me alegro de que me quieras_

**Vanessa: **_y yo estoy feliz de que sea así_

**Monograma: **esa es tu misión, vigilar a su hija, para ver si no llegaría a representar un peligro para nosotros.

Perry tenía dispuesto salir pero monograma lo detuvo

**Monograma:** en esta misión tienes que ir más en cubierta que en ninguna otra, un primo mío hizo esta máquina que te puede transformar en un ser humano alterando parte de tu ADN, tienes que ir disfrazado de humano

Perry estaba un poco asustado pero aun así entro a la maquina, el es un agente comprometido. El entro previamente vestido para no salir desnudo, monograma presiono un botón y un rayo de luz azul se expandió alrededor de la maquina al apagarse una especie de vapor blanco salía por debajo, Perry salió y convertido en un ser humano aproximadamente de 16 o 17 años

**Monograma: **¿se encuentra bien agente P?

Perry esperaba y quería que de sus boca saliera el clásico sonidito pero no…

**Perry: **claro que sí, señor (se tapa la boca con las 2 manos asustado)

**Monograma: **bueno parece que todo se encuentra en orden, no temas hablar y continúa con la misión

Perry sale y se dirige a la escuela preparatoria.

…

Mientras Candace y Stacy charlan

**Candace: **tengo un presentimiento, Phineas y Ferb hacen algo

**Stacy:** pero estamos en la escuela no podemos ir ni averiguar que hacen ya no son tu problema

**Candace: **tienes razón no son más mi problema,…, ¡NO! Tengo que ver que hacen ¡pronto!

Ella saca unos binoculares e intenta observar que hacen, después de todo no están muy lejos una escuela de la otra, Candace vigila a Phineas y lo llama, tras esa llamada se entera del plan de los casilleros y llama a su madre al parecer todo el año será lo mismo con Candace

Mientras por otro lado los chicos se reúnen en los casilleros, Ferb hace unos planos de que hacer pero sigue distraído sumergido en sus pensamientos, intentando descifrar el misterio que rondaba por su cabeza de cabellos verdes, de tras de el Gretchen anotando cálculos para hacer sugerencias de cómo trabajar e Irving a su lado para enviar mensajes a Phineas sobre los planos y cálculos

(POV Gretchen)

"será estupendo el trabajo que aremos me parece maravilloso sería un buen lugar para pasarla todos los días, claro que jamás los proyectos de los chicos duran más de un día solo espero pasarla bien con mis amigos. Y eso de Irving, que loco, es muy raro que jamás me haya hablado así,… será porque, ¡no! Le gusto, no, no, no, no, como pudo ser, bueno da igual creo que fue mi culpa por eso de perder a quien amas por callarlo, es terrible, bueno, es halagador y el es gracioso, pero no me gusta el, me gusta alguien más y creo que uno de estos días pondré en práctica mi propio consejo"

Ella deja salir un leve suspiro y mira fijamente a Ferb, cuando él la voltea ver ella se voltea a su libreta y hace parecer que nada ha pasado e incluso Ferb lo cree.

El timbre para el primer recreo suena, los camiones de entrega empiezan a llegar.

Mientras tanto en la prepa Perry, convertido en humano , ágil y callado busca a Vanessa, se dirige al comedor y la empieza a buscar, a pesar de verse como un chico extraño, piel blanca ojos café cabello verde azul, vestido de blanco naranja con su sombrero café, este no llamaba mucho la atención. Todo parecía ir bien hasta que choco con una chica muy extraña. Cabello negro a los hombros llenos de "waffles" con rayos de pintura azul verdosa y rosa, vestida de morado y azul con una flor roja en el cabello y gafas cuadradas.

**Perry: **lo siento mucho

**Calipso: **no hay cuidado, cómo te llamas

**Perry**: (pensando en un nombre)**…**pe…pa… Patrick

**Calipso: **yo me llamo Calipso

**Vanessa: **(gritando desde una mesa) ¡Calipso! Aquí hay un lugar

**Calipso: **me tengo que ir, fue un gusto Patrick

Perry encontró la forma de cumplir con su misión, así es, si se acercaba a Calipso él se acercaría a Vanessa y cumpliría con su misión.


	3. En el almuerzo no se come

**CAPITULO 3: En el almuerzo no se come**

Atrás de esta mesa estaban sentados un par de chicos eran parte del grupo de amigos de Vanessa entre ellos Johnny, este se encontraba algo triste y desanimado, claro no se notaba mucho

**Conor: **¿te encuentras bien?

**Johnny: **no sabría contestarte

**Conor: **no me digas que aun sigues molesto por lo que paso con Vanessa, y el auto y el niño de cabello verde

**Johnny: **(sarcástico) no es porque mi perro se murió

**Conor: **tan mal te sientes por eso realmente

**Johnny:** pues, si. (Suspira) ha sido la humillación más grande que he vivido, desde que la conozco hace casi más de 6 años siempre ahorre para comprarle algo grande que ella realmente quisiera y me mate la mayor parte del verano trabajando en la heladería de papá…

**Conor: **sí que es humillante

**Johnny:** es horrible ni en el cuarto de mi hermanita hay tantos colores pastel como en ese lugar, y todo lo que sufrí y viví en ese lugar fue en vano ya que ella tiene el auto de sus sueños, y se lo dio un niño de 10 años, ¡10 años! Y ella lo besa, ¡en los labios! , llevo conociéndola más de 6 años y jamás la he besado, (suspira) es obvio que jamás seré digno de estar a su lado

**Conor:** bueno hombre, no puedes tranquilizarte, hay cientos de chicas en el mundo

**Johnny:** me vale un cacahuate, Vanessa es una en un billón, es linda, es inteligente, es agradable, y es la única que a mí me importa, y voy a hacer todo lo que sea necesario para convertirme en alguien completamente digno de ella, ¡lo juro por Scraping Fangs!

Todo en la primaria avanza los muchachos trabajan Irving sigue raro Isabella mira a Phineas Ferb trabaja y todavía intentando descubrir que le pasa, pero aun así todo avanza perfectamente. Después de construir y decorar tienen el club perfecto, en eso Candace que no almorzó muy bien por vigilarlos recordó que dejo su teléfono en el casillero fue hacia él y sin querer apretó un botón que abrió un hueco en el cual ella callo y se resbalo bajando por un tobogán que la lleva a al club subterráneo de sus hermanos elegante y divertido cosas que siempre Candace ignoro de los inventos de los chicos,

**Candace:** ¡PHINEAS!

Phineas y Ferb caminan hacia su hermana para hablar con ella

**Phineas: **hola Candace te gusta el lugar

**Candace:** (molesta) ¡¿Phineas que acaso no sabes donde están?

**Phineas: …**en el club

**Candace:**(más molesta) ¡no Phineas están en la escuela ya no hay vacaciones se acabaron, que no entiendes, arruinaran mi vida!

**Gretchen:** no es su culpa

**Candace:** no te entrometas niña, no hablo contigo

**Gretchen: **pero Phineas y Ferb no arruinan tu vida ellos quieren divertirse y te incluyen porque te quieren, todo el tiempo que usaste en intentar acusarlos pudiste pasarlo con tus amigas o con Jeremy

Ella la mira callada y todos los demás también se callan, en eso se entromete Baljit

**Baljit: **además aquí no tienes autoridad, solo las autoridades de la escuela pueden decidir que castigos imponer dentro del instituto, tu no

Eso hace hablar a Candace de nuevo

**Candace: ¡**eso es! Si mamá no está aquí, entonces tengo que acusarlos con alguien más, un prefecto, este avisara a la directora y ella llamara a mamá ¡sí! ¡Esta vez sí están en problemas! ¡Gracias Baljit!

Candace corre toma un ascensor el que rápidamente la sube y corre por los pasillos de la primaria buscando un prefecto. Buford golpea en la nuca a Baljit diciendo…

**Buford:** si gracias Baljit

Candace estaba decidida esta vez podría atrapar a sus hermanos, sería el día con el que ella siempre espero, corría y corría en los pasillos en busca del prefecto, esta era su oportunidad, esta vez los chicos no tendrían salvación era el momento de Candace, por debajo de la tierra se escuchaban los pasos de Candace

**Irving: **(preocupado) ¿ustedes creen que esta vez funcione?

Todos se quedan pensativos…

**Buford:** ¿alguno quiere jugar ping pon?

**Todos: **¡YO!


	4. ilusiones y desilusiones

**CAPITULO 4: ilusiones y desilusiones**

Candace estaba emocionada seria al fin su triunfo, a punto de llegar a la sala de maestros donde también estaban los prefectos, pero antes de llegar a Candace la detiene un niño, ese niño era el monitor de pasillo

**Monitor:** disculpe señorita, el pasillo no es su pista de carreras

**Candace:** a un lado niño, es una emergencia

**Monitor:** ¿la escuela está en llamas?

**Candace: **no

**Monitor: **¿acaso un estudiante esta herido?

**Candace:** no

**Monitor:** entonces no me importa si tienes que ir al baño, no puedes correr en los pasillos

**Candace: **no voy al baño, necesito entrar a la sala de maestros

**Monitor: ¿**y tienes un pase a esa sala?

**Candace:** no, pero es importante

**Monitor:** sin pase no pasas, son las reglas

**Candace: **(algo desesperada) pero es que no entiendes necesito entrar ahí

**Monitor:** no se puede pasar sin un pase así que te vas de mi escuela o te ponen en detención tanto en tu escuela como en esta

**Candace:** pero…pero…pero… ok

Candace sale vencida nuevamente por el destino, tal vez un día lo logre tal vez nunca lo lograra pero nadie sabe

…

Al terminar el almuerzo las amigas de Vanessa se retiran aparentemente Perry también pero este la sigue para ver qué es lo que podría tramar, se acerca con sigilo de tras de ella ni esos zapatos bien pulidos color naranja obscuro casi café, no hacían algún sonido, si bien la seguía ella no se daba cuenta, a Perry lo que más le importaba era su misión, el acechaba con sigilo que nadie podría creer, todo parecía ir bien… Hasta que el chocó Carl

**Carl: **disculpa amigo, no te había visto

**Perry:** ¿Carl?

**Carl: **¿tú de dónde me conoces? ¡Dios! ¡Eres el agente…!

Perry lo sujeta le tapa la boca, y lo arrastra hacia el armario del conserje, y habla con el

**Perry: **(algo enojado) acaso tú quieres que me descubran

**Carl: **lo siento, me sorprendí este, es que yo, no lo creo, como es que eres tú

**Perry: **es una larga historia, no hay tiempo explicar, necesito que me ayudes

**Carl:** en serio agente P, quiere que lo ayude en su misión, eso es emocionante

**Perry:** sí, sí muy emocionante, solo si alguien te pregunta soy un chico normal, ok

**Carl:** claro tu cuenta eso

En eso Calipso abre la puerta, y los ve, lo cual se ve muy comprometedor, eso hace unos planos de algo extraño, Carl y Perry y se miran entre sí, Calipso también, Carl sale corriendo rápidamente mientras que Perry al intentar salir fue detenido por la chica

**Perry:** (un poco nervioso) no vayas a creer que él y yo estábamos…

**Calipso:** descuida no lo creo, que tanto estás haciendo

**Perry:** no, nada en especial, por qué preguntas

**Calipso:** tampoco nada en especial

**Perry:** ok, entonces me puedo ir

**Calipso:** a quien tanto estás buscando

**Perry:** a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz

**Calipso:** (un poco de desilusionada) oh, entiendo, solo quería decirte que ella tiene novio

**Perry:** si ya sé, no es para eso que la buscó…

**Calipso: **bueno, en ese caso, que tal si nos vemos de a la salida

**Perry:** ok, te veo luego

…

Phineas y Ferb disfrutaban de su club subterráneo, al igual que todos sus amigos, pero bien sabemos que algo tiene que pasar para que esto se deshaga, y era obvio que algo iba suceder. Mientras que los chicos disfrutaban un derrumbe se hacía próximo, es que a unos cuantos metros de allí en Doofenshmirtz malvados y asociados, Norm estaba practicando sus pasos de baile, así que todos salieron huyendo.

El timbre ya había sonado en ambas escuelas, así que se reanudaron las Clases

(POV Ferb)

"aún no entiendo porque se desplomó estaba bien construido, en fin, por qué no entiendo qué es lo que me pasa, por qué no me interesa Vanessa, no recuerdo si ella hizo algo o yo hice algo, recuerda, Ferb recuerda, recuerda, recuerda …"

(Recuerdo de Ferb)

_Ferb había recibido una carta de Vanessa el camino al parque casi era de noche, el camino hacia la fuente donde Vanessa lo esperaría, el encontró Vanessa pero ella no estaba sola, encontró a Vanessa abrazando a Johnny, sin embargo el no se sentía triste, ni celoso, ni enojado…_

(Fin de recuerdo)

…

Johnny seguía perturbado, no sabía que iba a ser con su situación, entonces seguía igual, Vanessa llegó

**Vanessa:** hola Johnny, que haces

**Johnny:** nada, supongo que pensar Vanessa

**Junto Vanessa:** ok, en qué piensas

**Johnny:** no lo sé, en cosas

**Vanessa:** ok, aquí hay algo extraño, jamás me das respuestas tan cortas, y eso que siempre das respuestas cortas

**Johnny:** no lo sé, estoy algo atontado por las clases, ya sabes el primer día de clases, y es lunes, odio los lunes, en especial cuando son el primer día de clases, me entiendes no

**Vanessa:** de acuerdo Johnny, a mí tampoco me gusta mucho, bueno ya me voy, tengo clase de matemáticas, te veo en la salida

**Johnny:** ok Vanessa, hasta luego

(POV Johnny)

"ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto, ella me fascina, tengo que recompensarla, tengo que demostrarle a ella y a mí mismo que soy digno de ella, es que… No soportó el hecho de sentir lo que siento por ella, y no demostrárselo como se lo merece, ella, podría estar perdiendo el interés en mi, se le nota cuando me mira, si entre ella y yo existe algo, algo más que atracción física, debo hacerle saber que para mí no es sólo una chica linda, que me agrada a un punto más allá de eso, que pienso que es lista, encantadora, y diferente. Y lo haré sea así lo último que haga en mi vida"


	5. el dilema de Irving

**CAPITULO 5: el dilema de Irving**

Ya ha pasado el primer día, parece que a Perry su misión le importaba menos cada vez, el haber pasado tiempo con Calipso lo hizo sentirse como un chico, Perry sabía lo que era sentirse como mascota, y también sabía de cómo se sienten las aventuras y misiones como un agente secreto, por primera vez sentía lo que era ver el mundo a través de los ojos de algún humano, y lo que era ver el mundo a través de los ojos de un humano joven, el estar con Calipso era lo que más le gustaba del ser humano.

Ellos pasaron mucho tiempo juntos se divertían y cada vez más se hacían buenos amigos, hacían cosas que ambos disfrutaban mucho y el y ella se sentían tan complementados que no podían estar separados ni un momento.

El miércoles en ambas escuelas se hablaba de un suceso agradable para algunos y desagradable para otros, se trataba del baile de bienvenida. En la preparatoria muchos chicos y chicas se alborotaban, a quien invitar, que ropa usar etc. En la primaria sucedía algo parecido pero a menor escala a diferencia en este caso no creen que cambie nada y solo una fiesta y no un suceso que podría cambiar tu vida y eso, a pesar de que algunos chicos y chicas estaban buscando pareja por lo general en un baile se dividen niños y niñas y todo se convierte en un enorme juego.

Gretchen e Isabella estaban charlando

**Gretchen: **tendrías que invitar a Phineas al baile

**Isabella:** (dudosa) no lo sé, ya lo he intentado en bailes anteriores y siempre confunde lo que digo

Del otro lado del pasillo se le ve a Ferb susurrándole algo al oído a Phineas, al parecer Phineas tenía ganas de ir al baile con Isabella pero estaba nervioso y le pedía consejos a Ferb, cuando Phineas reunió el suficiente valor para invitarla se acerco a ella con toda la disposición de invitarla

**Phineas: **(nervioso) hola chic-cas, ¿Qué tal su d-día?

**Gretchen:** muy bien Phineas, gracias por interesarte

**Phineas: **(un poco más nervioso) me preguntaba… si podía hablar contigo Isabella,…a solas

Phineas e Isabella se apartan un poco para poder hablar, Gretchen estaba conmovida por la encantadora escena que se dibujaba, era una escena perfecta de película romántica digna de cualquier premio. Pero pronto esa sensación se corta al escuchar la voz de Irving y verlo parado frente a ella con un pequeño ramo de flores

**Irving:** hola Gretchen

**Gretchen:** hola Irving

**Irving:** te vez muy linda esta mañana, ¿sabes?**,…** bueno, quería hacerte una pregunta

**Gretchen:** …Irving…sé exactamente lo que vas a preguntar, y la respuesta es no, no quiero ir al baile de bienvenida contigo

**Irving:** ¿por qué no?

**Gretchen: **no me malentiendas, eres un chico muy…ah…este… ¡peculiar!... y agradable, y me siento muy alagada…eh…y las flores son muy bonitas, pero no quiero ir contigo

**Irving:** si piensas todo eso no entiendo porque no quieres ir conmigo

**Gretchen:** …no eres tu irv, tú eres genial, simplemente soy yo

**Irving: ¿**o es que hay alguien más?

**Gretchen:** efectivamente, me atrapaste, me gusta otro chico

**Irving: **¿y quién es él?

**Gretchen:** no te puedo decir

Gretchen sale corriendo dejando, dejando a Irving con la duda de quién podría ser aquel chico, las horas pasan y el sigue sin saber quién es él.

Al salir de la escuela, Irving no puede con la tortura de su incertidumbre y llama a su hermano mayor, Albert, a su internado para pedirle consejo

**Irving:(**llamando por teléfono)hola Albert

Albert: ¿Qué quieres Irving? Estoy haciendo mi tarea

**Irving:** necesito tu ayuda, veras, me gusta una niña de mi clase y…

Albert suelta una risita burlona para intentar irritar a Irving

**Irving:** no es gracioso Albert, te necesito como hermano para que me aconsejes

Albert: de acuerdo dime

**Irving:** yo quería invitarla al baile pero ella no quiere ir conmigo porque le gusta alguien más

Albert: (sarcásticamente) eso no me sorprende

**Irving:** (enojado) bueno, me vas a ayudar o te vas a burlar de mí, dime qué puedo hacer

Albert: Irving, Irving, es tan fácil, solo hay que eliminar a la competencia

**Irving: **¿y cómo voy a eliminarla si no sé quién es?

Albert: es fácil solo espíala, su casillero es buen lugar para empezar, utiliza las herramientas de nuestros padres y será como si no hubieras estado ahí, ahora me voy que estoy muy ocupado

Ambos cuelgan el teléfono casi al mismo tiempo. Ahora Irving sabe que es lo que tiene que hacer

* * *

**Por que las herramientas de sus padres, porque yo pienso que sus papas son espías o algo que tenga que ver con el espionaje o agentes secretos, el que Albert sepa técnicas militares y de artes marciales y que le den a Irving cámaras espías creo que podría dar eso a entender aparte este es un fanfic **


	6. lagrimas

**CAPITULO 6: lagrimas**

Irving entra en el cuarto de sus padres y abre el armario, encontró camisas y abrigos, y al apartarlos encontró un botón rojo, lo oprimió y se mostro un panel repleto de herramientas y armas demasiado futuristas muy bien ordenadas, tomo todo lo que pudo y creyó necesario, salió rápidamente y se escabullo al curto de su hermano e igualmente abrió su armario en el cual encontró disfraces de la película Stumbleberry Finkbat de la cual su hermano mayor es gran fan y muchos otros disfraces de sus programas favoritos, entre todos esos disfraces encontró un traje de ninja…

**Irving:** (diciéndose para sí mismo) ¿Por qué voy usar un traje de ninja?

Pensando un momento corto

**Irving:** a quien engaño, yo lo quiero usar, espero que me quede

Irving se pone el traje (el cual le queda grande) y sale de su casa sin que su niñera lo note y camina sigilosamente en el temprano anochecer de su calle ocultándose en árboles, postes y buzones llega a la primaria de Danville y camina hacia el casillero de Gretchen, rápida y calladamente abre el casillero y lo ilumina con una linterna, en el encuentra libros y libretas forrados con un papel lila muy tenue con estampas de cosas muy femeninas e infantiles los cuales empieza a revisar sin encontrar nada, solo en un apunte de historia encontró el dibujo de un corazón con las leteas G+F adentro, él sabía que la "G" era de Gretchen pero aun no estaba muy seguro de a quién pertenecía la "F" ya que había tantos chicos que se llamaban con la F Fred, Fernando, Frank, Fabián, Felipe, etc. De pronto se encuentra con un diario color rosa de juguete con dispositivos de seguridad que ella misma modifico, lo primero que hiso fue sacarle las baterías, abrirlo con una de las herramientas que tenia y leerlo, la pagina más reciente fue la que leyó, justo después de haber sido rechazado

…_detesto parecer la mala, pero siempre he intentado mantenerme con los pies en la tierra Irving no está mal es honesto consigo mismo y es el mismo algo difícil de encontrar, y estos días me ha tratado muy caballerosamente, tal vez he sido un poquito cruel con él, pero eso demuestra que se merece algo mejor que yo, no soy una santa lo sé, y Vanessa Doofenshmirtz lo sabe muy bien, en fin me estoy saliendo del tema, solo desearía que ninguno de los dos estuviera involucrado en esta situación tan incómoda, pero sé que yo tengo toda la culpa, a veces desearía quitarme el paso de un secreto tan bien guardado que ha pasado por alto a todos los ojos de las personas que conozco ni siquiera ha levantado sospecha, esta mas resguardado que el banco mundial, a veces me gustaría gritar al mundo:¡estoy enamorada de Ferb Fletcher!..._

"estoy enamorada de Ferb Fletcher" esas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de Irving torturadlo demasiado, tanto porque a Irving le parecía linda Gretchen y tanto porque Phineas y Ferb eran sus más grandes héroes, Irving sentía una admiración muy especial por Ferb y su inteligencia y valor, para él era como el superhéroe de sus historietas, pero ahora todo se le venia abajo el era una de las pocas personas que sabia que Ferb estaba enamorado de Vanessa, sabia que fácilmente Ferb le rompería el corazón a esa chica, y jamás se lo perdonaría, a Irving le empezó a brotar una lagrima empañando sus lentes de marco rosa, esa lagrima era de un sentimiento tan fuerte que siega por completo a quien lo siente, ese sentimiento conocido como ira. Irving seco esa lagrima y expreso para si mismo

**Irving:** no, Ferb no vale mas ninguna de mis lagrimas, me vengare de el por robar al amor de mi vida

Irving abandono sigilosamente la escuela. Mientras tanto en una casa de su misma calle un auto y Lacy

**Lacy:** ¡wow**! **Vanessa tu auto es asombroso

Mas Vanessa estaba desanimada frente al volante del auto que Ferb le había regalado, pensando en lo que estaba pasando con su relación con Johnny

**Lacy: **¿Vanessa estas bien amiga?

**Vanessa: **no Lacy, no lo estoy

**Lacy:** que es lo que sucede Vane

**Vanessa: **no lo sé, Johnny esta tan distante, ¿crees que el ya no este interesado en mi?

**Lacy: **¡no! El te ama, mas de lo que piensas, aparte tu sabes como es Johnny, no dice gran cosa ni expresa gran cosa

**Vanessa:** lo sé, pero el jamás es así conmigo, algo esta mal entre nosotros ¿Qué podría ser?

**Lacy: **jamás he oído de una relación tan larga y estable como la suya, crees que haya alguien mas

**Vanessa: **pero Johnny no conoce a mas chicas mas que tu y yo

**Lacy: **no lo digo por que Johnny tenga alguien mas

**Vanessa:** pero para mi solo existe Johnny**, **como seria tan tonta para fijarme en alguien mas,… pero sabes creo que tienes razón de cierta forma, yo no he tratado como se merece, digo ni siquiera lo he besado

**Lacy: **pero son novios desde los 13 años, eso quiere decir que jamás haz besado

**Vanessa: **no, pero jamás he besado a la única persona que realmente amo, OH Lacy, no sé que hacer, si no te importa quimera estar sola

**Lacy:** no importa Vane, yo entiendo, y cuentas conmigo para lo que necesitas

**Vanessa:** garcías Lacy

Lacy sale del auto de Vanessa y entra a su casa, y deja a Vanessa en ese auto negro, que en todos lados tenía la huella de su creador impregnado en el coche, Vanessa sabia quien le había dado el auto y de que forma le había agradecido, quien le dio el auto fue Ferb Fletcher, y lo pasado después, de primer momento Vanessa sentía que ese auto y ese beso darían fin a los problemas que le trajo Ferb, Vanessa beso a Ferb con la idea de que nadie jamás se enteraría, fue un gran error, al día siguiente todos sus amigos, compañeros de clase, conocidos, amigos por Internet, enemigos, etcétera se habían enterado de lo que paso, incluso Johnny quien no estaba celoso ni alterado por el hecho, pero en él en fondo sabia que ese auto y ese beso significaban que algo no estaba bien y fue Johnny quien se culpo. Eso era lo que a el muchacho tan distante, Vanessa había entendido que Johnny estaba realmente herido y que ella tenia la culpa y que tenia que hacer algo mas que disculparse, Vanessa dejo caer suavemente una lagrima desilusionada esperando saber que hacer

No muy lejos de ahí en la casa de la familia Karl, Carl y Perry están en la sala jugando videojuegos y charlando, cuando Johnny pasa con los ánimos por los suelos y los ojos llorosos, Carl no evita sentirse mal por su hermano

**Carl:** hola Johnny te gustaría jugar conmigo y con Patrick

**Johnny: **preferiría que me cayera un piano a la cabeza

**Carl:** ooh vamos hermano, se nota que necesitas distraerte un poco, nada distrae mas como un buen videojuego

Johnny al principio se niega pero termina cediendo a las insistencias de Carl, Johnny juega el videojuego, pero la intención de Carl era hacerlo hablar, así que pregunto

**Carl:** y Johnny ¿Por qué tan triste?

**Johnny:** no te incumbe Carl, además no entenderías

**Perry:** es una chica verdad

**Johnny**: ¿Cómo lo supiste?

**Perry:** ningún chico jamás esta tan triste si no es por una chica

**Carl: **así que dinos que te pasa

**Johnny:** ¿y por que demonios tendría que desahogarme con ustedes?

**Carl:** porque somos hermanos y lo haremos también, quien no tiene problemas con chicas

**Perry:** yo no, Calipso y yo vamos de maravilla, ella es tan linda y tan lista, ayer la invite a cenar en ese restaurante de insectos comestibles

**Carl y Johnny:** ¡que asco!

**Perry: ¿**que tiene de asqueroso?, y también la voy a invitar al baile de bienvenida

**Carl:** que bien por ti, al menos tu iras con alguien. He intentado invitar a Jenny a ese baile y siempre quedo como tonto, ¿ como una hippie tan linda como ella se fijaría en un tonto que trabaja sin sueldo en una agencia gubernamental secreta?

**Perry: **(nervioso) jeje je que cosas tan raras dices Carl. (enojado) cosas que no deberías de decir

**Carl: **lo siento Patrick

**Perry: **bueno que tal si le escribes una carta romántica y le dejas tantas flores como puedas en su casillero, ninguna chica se resiste a lo romántico

**Carl:** ¡si esa es una gran idea! Te toca Johnny

**Johnny: **(suspira) pues ya que. Parece ser o mas bien es que mi novia me quiere dejar, es tan simple y tan triste como eso

**Carl:** ¿y que paso?

**Johnny:** por favor todo mundo lo sabe, el mundo entero sabe lo que paso el verano pasado, básicamente todo el verano estuvimos torturando nuestro amor y muy pronto morirá como lo ha estado deseando, y eso es lo que quiero evitar, quiero recuperar a mi novia

**Perry: **realmente no entiendo porque sufren tanto, todo problema de chicas se arregla siendo romántico, sin importar que tan ruda sea una chica a todas les gusta el romance

**Johnny:** ¿Cómo diablos sabes todas esas cosas?

**Perry:** sé mucho de chicas mas de lo que debería, tengo mis secretitos

**Carl: **secretos tan secretos como un agente secreto je je je

**Perry: **(enojado) ¡ bueno por que mejor no le dices que soy un ornitorrinco espía y ya te callas¡

**Johnny: **OK, yo creo que ya me voy de aquí, antes de que me contagie de lo locos que están

Carl noto que Johnny quería insultarlos, lo que le hizo saber que Johnny se sentía mejor y que tenia una idea para recuperar lo perdido, Carl sabia que el estaba agradecido con ellos lo que le hizo sentirse bien y confiado y el continuo jugando el videojuego

Efectivamente Johnny le encontró toda lógica a las palabras del chico de sombrero café decía, el amaba tanto a Vanessa que sabia que tenia que hacer algo grande y genial si quería recuperar a Vanessa y a pesar de lo irónico que seria sabia a quien acudir, eran solo 2 niños que apenas unos días habían entrado a 6° grado de primaria


	7. Despertando de golpe

**CAPITULO 7: despertando de golpe**

Solo faltaba un día para el baile de bienvenida y todo ya estaba listo en ambas escuelas. En la primaria a la hora de salida las cosas se ponen raras todo empieza con un cambio en el clima, ese jueves era un día precioso el sol brillaba, no hacia ni frío ni calor, y el viento soplaba deliciosamente. Mas sin embargo a la salida el clima cambio radicalmente, los vientos se intensificaron y se helaron demasiado, y el cielo se nublo tanto que en ves de parecer la 1:00 PM parecían las 7:00 PM. El autobús ya había partido y la escuela estaba ya vacía y solo quedaban Phineas, Ferb y sus amigos.

Ferb seguía adentro tomando agua en el bebedero y sus demás amigos ya estaban afuera esperándolo. Ferb se tomaba su tiempo en el bebedero como si el tiempo estuviese congelado, al terminar de beber se dirigía a la salida pero su camino fue interrumpido. Interrumpido por Irving

**Irving: **hola Ferb

**Ferb:** (saluda con su mano)

**Irving:** quisiera hablar contigo Ferb. Tu sabes que te admiro mucho Ferb, a ti y a tu hermano, yo sé que tu sabes mucho Ferb, básicamente todo, pero sabes Ferb creo que hay 3 cosas importantes que no sabes y que deberías de saber

Ferb se sentía intrigado por el tono tan agresivo de la voz de Irving, quería saber exactamente que eran esas 3 cosas

**Ferb**: dime por favor que podría ser

**Irving:** con todo placer, numero uno: yo sé que a ti te gusta alguien Ferb una chica llamada Vanessa

De igual manera ninguno de sus amigos sabia que realmente a Ferb le gustaba Vanessa, de cierta manera no debería sorprender Irving los sigue a todos lados

**Irving: **lo segundo es quetu le gustas a una chica, chica que a mi me gusta

**Ferb: **mira yo no sabia pero…

**Irving:** ¡CALLA!

Ferb en ese momento deja de sentirse intrigado y empieza a sentirse intimidado realmente se veía como Irving hervía de rabia y dolor

**Ferb:** Irving realmente no entiendo de que se trata todo esto, no recuerdo haberte hecho algo

**Irving: **o al menos eso es lo que tu crees

Irving se lanza en contra de Ferb, y con el puño cerrado empieza a golear el rostro de Ferb mientras están en el piso, Ferb se logra sacar a Irving de encima

**Ferb: **mira Irving podemos hablar esto no tiene por que ser así, yo quiero hablar

**Irving:** valla ahora si quieres hablar

Irving intenta atacar nuevamente a Ferb, pero Ferb esquivaba a Irving e intentaba mantenerse lejos de el mas sin importar lo que hiciera Irving siempre lo tenia encerrado finalmente esta pelea hace a Irving enojar mucho mas y cuando Ferb alentó mas sus movimientos Irving aprovecha y golpea a Ferb en la boca lo mas fuerte que puede, Ferb pierde el equilibrio y cae golpeándose la cabeza en el bebedero y cayendo al suelo derrotado por la violencia causada por los celos e ira de Irving

**Irving: **ahora que estas en el piso completamente indefensoseque debes saber la tercer cosa: esa chica es Gretchen, confío en que nadie se enterara de lo que aquí sucedió

Irving sale sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás ya que sabia que había gente por la puerta de enfrente y quería salir sin levantar sospechas, ¿Por qué quien sospecharía de un ñoño obsesivo como Irving?

Mientras que Irving abandonaba el edificio Ferb se quedo tirado en el piso analizando lo sucedido, a el jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza la idea de que Gretchen estuviera enamorado de el en ese momento había pensado en Gretchen en lo que realmente fue entonces que vino a su mente la imagen de una de las noches ultimas de verano

(recuerdo de Ferb)

"_ferb estaba a punto de abandonar el parque donde Vanessa lo había citado se dio cuenta que Vanessa ya no le interesaría si se presentaba al dar la vuelta encontró parada a Gretchen tras de el mirando esa escena, Ferb la había notado algo extraña, se habían quedado mirándose y Gretchen se acerca a el, su recuerdo queda borroso por el golpe pero recordó su ultima frase en esa recién aparecida noche '…Ferb siempre hay gente con la que puedes contar, gente que siempre va a estar ahí para ti, Phineas, Candace, tus padres, tus amigos yo también … Ferb, yo estaré para ti, siempre he estado ahí' Ferb la miro cuando dijo eso, miro sus pequeños ojos azules, para Ferb sus ojos parecían como estrellas que recién empezaban a salir en el cielo cuando esta apunto de anochecer, fue entonces que sintió algo que jamás había sentido, sin saber exactamente que era y sin cuestionárselo, Ferb tomo su delgada mano y le dijo 'gracias Gretchen, muchas gracias' se quedaron observando la luna detrás de los arbustos, mientras enfrente Vanessa y Johnny se funden en un abrazo casi eterno"_

Cuando los chicos de afuera se preguntaban por que Ferb demoraba tanto, entraron corriendo para saber por que Ferb tardaba, y al mirarlo tirado, su hermano Phineas lo levanto delicadamente y lo llevo apoyado de su hombro junto a sus amigos a la casa

Sus padres abrieron la puerta mirando a sus pequeño herido y mojado, lo subieron a su recamara, acostándolo suavemente en su cama. Después de unos segundos Ferb recupera totalmente el sentido y mira a las personas a su alrededor

**Linda:** ¿Ferb, cariño, te sientes bien?

Ferb asiente con la cabeza y con una leve y delicada sonrisa hacia su mamá, todavía viendo a todos lados como buscando a alguien, Ferb miraba a todas las personas con las que sabia realmente podía confiar, Phineas, Candace, sus padres, Baljit, Buford e Isabella, pero el solo quería ver a una persona ahí

**Linda:** OHFerb ¿necesitas algo?

**Ferb:** quisiera ver a Gretchen

Justo en ese momento Gretchen sube al cuarto de los muchachos para ver a como seguía Ferb, se acerca a donde estaban todos para poder verlo

**Ferb:** quisiera hablar con ella… a solas

Todos menos Gretchen salen del cuarto sin preguntar ni protestar

**Gretchen:** ¿Qué sucede?

**Ferb: ¿**recuerdas la noche que estuvimos en el parque?

**Gretchen:** si

**Ferb: **¿recuerdas lo que dijiste, que siempre estuviste ahí, y que siempre estarías ahí ?

**Gretchen:** si recuerdo, ¿Por qué peguntas?

**Ferb: **necesito saber por que dijiste eso

**Gretchen:** porque es verdad ahí estuve, aquí estoy

**Ferb:** ¿es cierto?

**Gretchen:** ¿Qué?

**Ferb: **que te gusto

**Gretchen:** …mmm…¿y yo a ti?

**Ferb:** … mmm…

Ferb toma la mano de Gretchen y la mira a los ojos, sin ambos seguir preguntando mas, solo mirándose.

Cuando Ferb y Gretchen bajan para hacer la tarea con sus amigos


	8. ayuda

**CAPITULO 8: ayuda**

Phineas y Ferb junto a sus amigos hacían su tarea mientras en eso alguien toca la puerta, Candace va abrir esperando que fuese su novio Jeremy

Candace ilusionada abre la puerta cerrando los ojos esperando sorprenderse por algo que esperaba

**Candace:** Ho Jeremy que linda sorpresa

Pero no era Jeremy

**Johnny:** oye gracias por el insulto

Candace abre los ojos y mira a Johnny y se desilusiona

**Candace: ¿**y tu que quieres aquí? ¿De seguro las bolas de cristal de mi padre?

**Johnny:** lamento no ser Johnson, bueno de hecho no, pero no es para que te esponjes, fresita

**Candace: **dime que buscas en mi casa

**Johnny:** a Phineas y Ferb frecita

**Candace:** ¿y para que los quieres?

En eso llega Jeremy

**Jeremy:** hola Candace ya estas lista para irnos

**Candace:** claro Jeremy

**Johnny: **si puedo ver a tus hermanos

**Candace:** si pasa están adentro

**Johnny: **gracias. Johnson, fresita

**Candace:** ¡no me llames así!

Johnny entra algo avergonzado y nervioso por pedir ayuda de unos niños, Gretchen nota a su hermano mayor y se pregunta que hace ahí

**Gretchen: **¿Qué sucede Johnny? ¿Qué haces aquí? yo avise en casa que llegaría mas tarde

**Johnny: **si lo sé, busco a tus amiguitos Phineas y Ferb

Phineas y Ferb se acercaron a el y le saludaron, después de una corta charla, Johnny reúne el valor para decirles lo que el necesitaba

**Johnny: **yo realmente no sé como es que ustedes trabajan exactamente pero necesito que me ayuden yo les pago lo que sea

**Phineas:** no te preocupes lo hacemos por diversión y por ayudar no por dinero, dinos en que te podemos ayudar mi hermano y yo

**Jhonny: **desde que supe que ustedes reunieron a love handel supe que ustedes podían hacer lo que sea por mas imposible que suene, lo que quisiera es que me ayuden para que mi novia se re-interesara en mi

**Phineas:** mmm no sé me ocurre nada, es que no soy muy bueno para el romance

Todos se quedan pensando que podrían hacer por Johnny, cuando un papel salio del bolsillo y cayo al piso Ferb lo recoge y se lo entrega

**Phineas:**¿Qué es ese papel?

**Johnny: **es el autógrafo de Sally Trance, vocalcita de Scraping Fangs, fue un regalo de Vanessa y lo llevo conmigo a todos lados

**Phineas: **¡ya sé! Llevaremos a Scraping Fangs para el baile de bienvenida de su escuela

**Johnny:** seria la cosa mas genial del mundo, pero a casi nadie en ese lugar sabe de buena música

**Phineas**: bueno… pues… mmmm… podríamos hacer que solo toquen para ustedes 2

**Johnny: **eso es la cosa mas genial y romántica en el universo no se porque dices que no eres bueno con eso

**Phineas:** ¿tu crees? Bueno supongo que es la edad

**Isabella:** cumpliste años hace apenas unos días Phineas

**Phineas: **bueno si quieres que sea el Phineas de 10 años esta bien

**Isabella: **no, me encanta el Phineas de 11 años

**Phineas: **si es mas romántico

Johnny estaba algo aburrido de oír a Phineas e Isabella diciéndose que se gustan de forma implícita pero tenia que tolerarlos. Cuando terminaron la tarea le pidieron información a Johnny para saber como conseguir halar con Scraping Fangs, Johnny les dijo que estarían en camino a Nueva York y que el autobús de gira pasaría por Danville, a Phineas se le ocurrió detener el autobús mientras estuvieran en Danville, todos salieron corriendo en búsqueda del autobús

Candace los ve corriendo y antes de que sigan los detiene

**Candace:** ¿A dónde creen que van?

**Phineas : **a buscar a Scraping Fangs para que toquen en el baile de la preparatoria, ¿nos acompañas?

**Candace:** ¿Scraping que?,no, no, no, no van a traer una banda de música que asusta a mi baile, si las cosas salen como quiero podría ser la reina del baile y ustedes no lo van a arruinar

**Phineas:** tranquila Candace no nos meteremos con lo de que tu seas la reina esto es solo para Johnny y Vanessa

**Candace: **aun así no voy a dejar que se salgan con la suya, le voy a decir a mamá

Todos siguen corriendo y Candace intenta detenerlos y hace una "escena"

**Candace:** ¡no es justo! No puedo creer que aunque ya estemos en clase ellos sigan con sus locos planes haaaaaj, pero los voy a acusar, no van a quedar impunes

**Jeremy: **Candace tranquila

**Candace:** pero Jeremy ellos…

Jeremy se acerca a Candace y delicadamente la besa en los labios para que pensara en otra cosa mas que acusar a sus hermanos

Mientras tanto todos llegaban a casa de Gretchen y encuentran a Carl y a Perry charlando

**Carl: **oye que haces con esos niños,… el secuestro no es la solución a tu problema

**Johnny:** de que demonios estas hablándome

**Phineas: **miren todos es Carl, se acuerdan de el

**Isabella:** oye Carl ¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?

**Carl: **es Patrick, es un estudiante de intercambio, es de Australia

**Johnny:** como sea, ¿sabes donde están las llaves del auto de mamá?

**Carl:** mamá fue a su club de lectura y se lo llevo, tendrás que usar el de papá

**Johnny: **dios, mi desgracia no termina, vamos niños

Todos lo siguen al vehiculo que Johnny mas odiaría subirse y cualquier niño amaría

**Phineas: **sabes Ferb el nuevo amigo de Carl me recuerda mucho a Perry


	9. un plan y otro descubierto

**CAPITULO 9: un plan y otro descubierto**

Todos llegan a la cochera de la casa de Gretchen con Johnny a la cabeza maldiciendo entre dientes por el auto en el que tenía que ir

**Phineas: **¿Por qué te molesta tanto el auto de tu padre?

**Johnny:** porque no es un auto

Johnny enciende la luz de la cochera y deja a la vista el vehiculo en el que todos Irian a cumplir su cometido. Al verlo todos se emocionan menos Johnny, al ver… un camión de helados.

Todos suben al camión y Johnny conduce dirigiéndose a la carretera buscando el camión de gira del grupo

**Johnny:** Buford, sabes que ese helado no es gratis y lo vas a pagar todo verdad

**Buford:** (nervioso) jeje jeje claro. Baljit dame todo lo que traigas

**Baljit: **pero no alcanza para todo lo que te comiste

**Buford:** no importa luego pagas lo demás

Después de un rato logran ver el camión de Scraping Fangs

**Jhonny:** niños,sujétense de donde puedan

Jhonny acelera y arrebaza el camión de la banda, seguido de eso gira bruscamente dejando el camión de lado evitando el paso del camión de Scraping Fangs

**Gretchen:** ¡tonto pudimos haber muerto!

**Baljit:** aparte de que te puede hacer perder tu permiso de conducir

**Johnny:** ¿y quien necesita una?

Johnny baja del camión de helados dejándolo solo y los niños lo siguen de cerca. El conductor del autobús de gira de Scraping Fangs suena la bocina para que se mueva el camión que obstruía su paso. Mientras que el grupo del camión de helados baja calladamente del vehiculo y se acercan al autobús y entran por la puerta, cuando la banda se entera de su presencia los rodea y observa, al darse cuenta de la apariencia de Jhonny se dan cuenta de que es fanático de su música

**Sally:** realmente estamos artos de que no respecten nuestra privacidad incluso los fans… y ¿Qué hay de todos estos niños?

**Phineas: **sentimos mucho molestarlos señorita trance, pero queríamos ver si podían ayudar a nuestro amigo Johnny

**Sally: **awww eres un niño muy tierno, quien es ese tal Johnny

Johnny se acerca a ella y se presenta y le explica que quisiera que ellos tocaran para Vanessa para demostrarle que la amaba, pero ellos no aceptaron, sabían que no tendrían ninguna ganancia de hacerlo lo cual a pesar de que Phineas y Ferb intentaron convencerlos también no lograron nada, eso hizo que Johnny se desilusionara dejándolo tan quebrantado, bajo del autobús y se sentó al pie del camión de helados y dejo su animo decaer muchísimo, Gretchen se acerca a el para intentar consolarlo

**Gretchen: **¿te sientes bien?

**Johnny: **no, esto es pura… no mejor no digo, esto es peor que morir, tus amigos eran mi única esperanza

**Gretchen: **pero Johnny ellos no tienen la culpa de que ellos no quisieran tocar, tocar de a gratis no aceptarían

**Johnny: **ya que, no hay nada que hacer, la he perdido para siempre, a Vanessa la única que he amado desde que tengo memoria, jamás la voy a poder olvidar, cada esfuerzo que hicimos esta noche es en vano, esto es peor que estar muerto, es como haber perdido la mitad del alma, Vanessa es lo único que da sentido mi vida, saberla mi novia era por lo que mi vida no apestaba y ahora todo acabo

Cuado Johnny termino de decirle eso a su hermanita se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba detrás de él, tomando nota de todo lo que decía era la vocalcita de la banda

**Johnny: **!oye¡ de por si te niegas ayudarme y ahora te aprovechas de mi dolor. Es definitivo haz perdido un fan linda

**Sally:** ¡no! Nosotros no nos queremos aprovecharnos de ti, solo que Todo lo que dices es tan profundo y hermoso que seria genial para una canción, déjanos usar eso en una canción y nosotros tocamos para ti y tu novia, trato?

Johnny estrecha la mano de Sally en señal de trato hecho, a pesar de que sentía que Phineas y Ferb no hicieron mucho en esa ocasión sabia que sin ellos jamás hubiera tenido la idea ni el valor de llegar hasta ahí sin ellos

El día siguiente era viernes y era el día del baile de bienvenida, en la primaria todos se sorprendían de ver a Ferb herido, no faltaba quien le preguntara como le sucedió, Ferb no quería decirle a nadie como paso, nadie le creería la historia detrás de sus heridas, Irving le miraba desde el otro costado del salón sintiéndose orgulloso de su acción, pensaba que eso alejaría a Ferb de Gretchen y que ella lo olvidaría a el y caería a sus brazos, que nadie jamás lo culparía porque nadie lo culparía, parecía que todo iba como el deseaba, hasta que se escucho por el altavoz un mensaje que decía que Ferb e Irving debían presentarse en la oficina de la directora. Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina, Irving seguía confiado no creía tampoco que ella supiera de su fechoría

**Directora**: serré directa pequeños, sé que agrediste a Ferb Irving

**Irving:**¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

**Directora:** gracias a este video

La directora les muestra un video donde se ve todo lo que hizo Irving antes de irse a su casa el día anterior

**Directora:** un alumno me lo envío ayer

**Irving:** ¿pero quien fue?

"yo lo hice" decía una voz que entraba por la puerta a la oficina, la voz perteneciente de una niña, esa era la voz de Gretchen

**Gretchen:** yo estuve ahí, disimulando mi ausencia para permitirme grabar tu atroz proceder, porque sabia que nadie fiaría en mi palabra

**Todos:** ¿Qué?

**Gretchen: **que me escondí para grabarlos porque nadie me creería

**Todos: **aaahh

**Directora:** bueno, ya aclarado debo decir, que lo que hiciste Irving fue muy malo y tonto, ustedes son solo niños y no deben de preocuparse por eso de novias y novios, disfruten lo que tienen de niñez porque pronto se va. En cuanto a ti Irving esto podría significar una expulsión, pero porque esta es la primera y espero la ultima te suspendo del baile y toda la semana entrante, bien es todo ya se pueden ir

Los 3 salen y descubren que Phineas, Baljit y Buford los espiaban

**Buford:** así que un ñoño quiere mi puesto, ¡yo soy el único que molesta a estos tontos!

**Baljit:** vamos Buford no dejes que se salga con la suya

**Phineas:** ¡alto amigos! Sabemos que lo que hizo fue malo pero la directora ya lo castigo no debemos seguir peleando por esto

**Baljit:** tienes razón Phineas ella es la máxima autoridad es malo que la deshonremos así

**Buford:** pues yo no pienso así

Buford le quita los lentes a Irving y los parte a la mitad después se va y carga a Baljit con el como equipaje, Irving medio siego busca sus lentes, Phineas los ve y se los entrega

**Irving:** muchas gracias Phineas pero me lo merecía

**Phineas: **no Irving, eres bueno y ni Ferb ni yo te guardamos rencor

**Irving: **gracias en serio, me doy cuenta ahora de que tengo un lado obscuro y que hice mal sé que nada volverá a ser igual,… tengo mucho en que pensar

Irving se aleja pensando en su error supo que la culpa era suya por seguir un mal consejo lo que no solo le trajo una suspensión y unos lentes rotos, sino también alejo a Gretchen mas de el, y al voltear se dio cuenta por ver la forma en que caminaban Ferb y Gretchen tan juntos el uno del otro y al oír ligeramente como se hablaban, se dio cuenta también que su acto acerco mas a Gretchen y a Ferb, el entendió pues que el karma te cobra todo con creces


	10. el baile y parrycienta

**CAPITULO 10:****el baile ****y parrycienta**

La noche del baile estaba ya presente todos se preparaban para lo que se avecinaba

**Phineas:** oohhh Ferb estoy tan nervioso, no se como actuar ante Isabella, ¿Qué le digo? ¿debo llevarle algo?

Ferb lo toma por los hombros y hace una seña para indicarle que respire profundo

Cuando por fin estaban listos y salieron caminando unos metros a la casa de Isabella, al llegar a ella Phineas toca el timbre y abre Isabella

**Isabella:** oh Phineas que bueno que llegas estoy tan emocionada por el baile

**Phineas:** yo también, te ves linda,… mmm…hay que irnos

**Isabella:** si vamos,…pero Ferb ¿no habías invitado a Gretchen?

**Phineas:** no, no la invito aunque me dijo que le hubiera gustado

**Isabella:** pues nunca es tarde

Es lo que decía Isabella mientras se veía a Gretchen venir, Ferb se acerco a ella para decir lo que tenia que decir

**Ferb:** hola Gret, ¿te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

**Gretchen:** claro Ferb solo que yo no voy a ir al baile

Ferb levanta una ceja en señal de pregunta para saber a lo que se refería

**Gretchen:** Johnny nos invito a ver a Scraping Fangs con el y Vanessa, ¿Qué dicen vamos o que?

**Isabella:** … no lo sé Gretchen, no es mi tipo de música

**Gretchen:** vamos, ¿a que le tienes miedo? No les hará daño escuchar algo mas pesado

**Phineas:** a mi me gustaría ir después de todo no seria muy amable despreciar su invitación

**Isabella:** esta bien, supongo será divertido

Los 4 se encaminan a la preparatoria para ver a Johnny. Mientras tanto Carl y Perry se preparaban para ir al baile, cuando de pronto de la muñeca de Perry sale un sonido, Perry mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que el mayor monograma esta en la pantalla

**Mayor:** agente p por favor repórtese en los cuarteles de inmediato

Perry corre y Carl lo sigue de cerca, al llegar se encuentra al mayor sentado

**Mayor:** Carl nos harías el favor de retirarte

Carl sale y los deja solos

**Perry: **¿Qué sucede señor?

**Mayor:** no me preguntes a mi sino mas bien a ti que no has cumplido tu misión

**Perry: **¡pero que! Si yo he estado cerca de Vanessa y de sus amigas y no parece ser mala parece cualquier adolescente

**Mayor:** ¿y estas seguro de eso?

**Perry: **si señor

**Mayor:**¿Cómo? Que pruebas tiene, no la sigues lo suficiente tal vez este planeando algo

**Perry:** si pero, creo que la misión puede llevarme mas tiempo

**Mayor:** ese es el problema, no tenemos mas tiempo, en unas cuantas horas usted volverá a ser un ornitorrinco

**Perry:** …pero…

Perry en ese momento pensaba en Calypso en que si el volvía a ser un ornitorrinco jamás podría estar con ella, Perry se entristeció tanto y por mas que intento, por mas que intento hacer honor a su sombrero, intento no parecer débil nadie jamás creería eso, nadie jamás creería que Perry el ornitorrinco estuviese llorando

**Mayor:** lo lamento muchacho yo realmente sé que era lo que te distraía, pero no quería mencionarlo

**Perry:** no importa señor… ella es humana y yo un ornitorrinco no funcionaria jamás

**Mayor:** no agente p, hoy usted puede ir con ella, el corazón es mas grande que la seguridad mundial

A Perry le tranquilizaron esas palabras salio alegre de la habitación secando sus lagrimas y se encamino al baile

Mientras en otro lado Vanessa llegaba al baile algo triste ella pensaba que Johnny ya no la queria mas, respiro profundo y entro mirando a todos los que estaban ahí no quería que la vieran y menos que la vieran sin pareja, miraba a todos lados en busca de el, pero parecía que no llegaba aun

Mientras los niños llegaban y en el patio en un rincón miraron a Johnny junto a una fuente en ruinas que parecía estar ahí desde cientos de años

**Johnny:** niños, gracias por estar aquí y gracias por armar el escenario

**Phineas: **de nada, y que pasa si alguien lo nota

**Johnny:** no te preocupes nadie nunca se acerca aquí, piensan que aquí hayfantasmas, pero yo no creo en esas cosas, antes que nada en serio estoy agradecido con ustedes, sin ustedes esto un hubiera sido posible

Johnny los deja y enta al gimnasio donde era el baile, busca entre todas las personas a Vanessa, la encuentra sentada

**Johnny:** Doofenshmirtz

**Vanessa:** Karl

Ella lo abraza de pronto y dice…

**Vanessa: **pensé que ya no querías hablar conmigo

**Johnny:** de que hablas, sabes olvídalo tengo algo serio que decirte, acompáñame

Johnny la toma de la mano y la lleva afuera, por el tono que Johnny tomo Vanessa quedo preocupada, sentía que su relación quedo sentenciada

**Vanessa:** Johnny, dime que pasa que quieres decir

**Johnny:** he comprendido que lo nuestro ha llegado a un punto en el que algo no funciona…

**Vanessa: **que quieres decir que se acab…

**Johnny**: por favor déjame terminar, y creo que eso es debido a mi, no estuve contigo lo que debía y te veía muy poco y ahora sé porque preferirías estar con cualquiera, incluso con un niño de 11 años, solo te pido que me disculpes

**Vanessa: **¡cierra la boca tonto! Que tonterías estas diciendo, por que tendría quedejar a alguien que realmente me entiende, por cualquiera, yo creía que querías terminar conmigo

**Johnny:** y eso por que?

Ambos comienzan a reír un poco, después se miran un momento el uno sonriendo dejando un silencioso suspenso

Mientras tanto Perry llegaba y se encontraba con Calipso queria hablar con ella decir todo lo que decir


	11. love

**CAPITULO 11: love**

Perry se acerca a ella y para decirle la verdad sobre quien era el

**Perry:** hola calipso

**Calipso:** Patrick que bueno que llegas, ya me estaba empezando a aburrir ven vamos a bailar

**Perry:** si pero…

Calipso toma la mano de Perry y lo lleva a bailar, mientras bailaban Perry se preocupaba por decirle lo que pasaba, necesitaba decirle para que ella no se sintiera engañada, mientras una canción lenta Perry intento hablar nuevamente con ella

**Perry: **calipso en serio quiero decirte algo, yo no he sido total y complete honesto contigo

**Calipso:** pero que dices…

**Perry: **yo no soy quien te he dicho, lo que ves es tan solo un disfraz

**Calipso:** Patrick yo tampoco fui honesta contigo

Mientras fuera Johnny y Vanessa se encontraban felices por saber que entre ellos aun no se había acabado, tomados de las manos

**Vanessa:** ven Johnny hay que entrar

**Johnny:** no Vanessa, yo y mis nuevos amigos te preparamos una sorpresa

**Vanessa:** cuales nuevos amigos

El señala hacia atrás de el y Vanessa reconoce a los niños ahí atrás

**Vanessa:** de seguro que esos niños van exagerar, solo espero…

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica calla a Vanessa y volta hacia un lado suyo y nota el escenario y en el a su grupo favorito

**Vanessa:**¡no lo puedo creerson Scraping Fangs!

**Johnny**: ¿sigues pensando que esos niños exageraron?

**Vanessa:** claro que si, pero esto es asombroso

Mientras el grupo tocaba Vanessa y Johnny bailaban, lo mismo hicieron Phineas e Isabella y Ferb y Gretchen

Mientras adentro Perry y calipso seguían bailando y conversando

**Calipso: **sé que no te mereces la forma en que te engañe, y a pesar de que dices que también me mentiste, no se compara con lo que yo hice

**Perry**: mira yo te miento peor créeme, mi nombre no es Patrick, ni siquiera estudio aquí

**Calipso:** yo ni siquiera estudio. Yo soy…

**Perry:** yo soy…

**Calipso:** yo soy…

**Ambos: **¡soy un ornitorrinco!

**Ambos: **¿Qué!

**Calipso: **como p**u**de ser eso verdad

**Perry**:me metieron una maquina que altera el ADN

**Calipso: **a mi también, pero ¿para que?

**Perry:** … ah… pues… para

"yo sé para que" decía una voz que provenía de la multitud, una voz que Perry el ornitorrinco conocía muy bien, la voz le pertenecía al mismísimo enemigo de Perry, le pertenecía a su Némesis el doctor Doofenshmirtz

**Doofenshmirtz:** te convirtieron en humano para poder espiar a mi hija si era mala, pero lo siento señor ornitorrinco , aun así no pierdo la esperanza de que un día ella siga mis pasos, ahora me voy

**Perry:** espera entonces ella por que también es una humana

**Doofenshmirtz: **por lo mismo que tu para vigilar a mi hija si se hacia mala, la diferencia es que de ser así ella la induciría a seguir esos pasos no para detenerla, ahora deberás debo irme tengo serios problemas legales y financieros que arreglar, ay como extraño el verano, en ese entonces si podía hacer cosas

Doofenshmirtz se va y los deja, ellos se miran dudando y algo sonrojados

**Perry: **y que hacemos ahora

**Calipso: **se me ocurre algo que podamos hacer mientras tengamos labios Patrick

**Perry:** mi nombre es Perry, Perry el ornitorrinco

Perry se acerca ella y la besa apasionadamente tanto como delicadamente, al terminar el baso no queda mas rastros de un par de jóvenes, solo 2 ornitorrincos que salen del gimnasio y desaparecen sin llamar la atención

Mientras Scraping Fangs tocaba, Vanessa y Johnny estaban tan cerca el uno del otro sentían que realmente estaban hechos para amarse el uno al otro, cada que sus miradas se encontraban tomados de la mano, cuando el grupo toco la canción favorita de Vanessa se sintió emocionada estaba tan contenta en ese momento

**Vanessa:** Johnny esta es la mejor noche de toda mi vida

**Johnny:** igual la mía, jamás voy a olvidarla seria imposible

**Vanessa:** Johnny

**Johnny:** si Vanessa

**Vanessa:** te amo

**Johnny:** yo también

Ambos se miran a los ojos, Vanessa delicadamente mueve un poco del cabello que cubría la cara de Johnny, y lo besa en los labios, ambos disfrutaban del momento mas esperado de su relación, abrasándose fuertemente, un beso que pareciera ser eterno cuyo deseo de ambos era ese que fuera eterno, sentían que habían logrado llegar a un punto en que nada podría ser mas fuerte que ese sentir y que duraría para siempre

Mientras ellos seguían, Phineas e Isabella miraban, la niña no podía evitar decir algo, ella era romántica en cada aspecto

**Isabella:** aaawww Phineas esto es tan romántico

**Phineas: **si, supongo que si, pero yo no sé mucho de romance, ¿te molestaría enseñarme de romance?

Isabella lo abrasa fuertemente y le dice…

**Isabella: **no Phineas no me molestaría en absoluto

Phineas toma su mano e Isabella lo besa tierna y dulcemente en la mejilla

Por otro lado Ferb y Gretchen estaban juntos mirando igual

**Gretchen:** creo que salio muy bien todo, sabes Ferb me sorprende que no estés celoso

**Ferb:** yo igual, tal vez es porque nunca estuve enamorado de ella solo me gustaba,

**Gretchen:** ósea que ya no te gusta

**Ferb:** nena, no tengo ni la mas minima idea, solo sé que estoy contigo

Gretchen sonríe y Ferb igualmente, el toma su mano y ella recuesta su cabeza en su hombro

Y así pasa la noche del baile de bienvenida, transcurre lenta y románicamente entre las pocas estrellas que las luces de la ciudad dejan ver, con la luna blanca bañando con su luz, y el amor floreciendo entre los corazones de las personas, dando paso a otro tipo de aventuras por las cuales hay que vivir

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno a sido todo de este fic y espero les aya gustado no es muy bueno pero bueno es divertido hacerla de escritor XD hay les va lo próximo que tengo planeado

1° un fanfic crossover de mis 2 libros favoritos ghostgirl y el diario de greg, espérenlo muy pronto

2° un fic de invasor zim donde la pareja principal son de OC y tambien ZaGr, espérenlo

Gracias nuevamente por leer :D


End file.
